Free Kiss Day
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: All it took was a random announcement about a random event and now all the girls are hyped up to kiss their favorite baseball star! Now what must poor, jealous Tsuna do to stop them? Read it and find out! In celebration for 8027 day! Aug 27 WOHOO! YamaTsu!


So basically, they announced on twitter that August 27 is 8027 day! Probably because it's 08-27 (switch 08 into 80 and all) and so yeah! It calls for a celebration!

Enjoy~

* * *

**_Free Kiss Day_**

"IT'S OFFICIAL GUYS!" Everyone turned to the sudden loud voice and saw a random student waving her phone with a huge grin on her face, "It's _FREE KISS DAY_!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Her friend spoke up, "What kind of celebration is that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds fun! Let's try it out!" The girl turned to the others, "What do you guys think?"

All the girls of the class exchanged looks before murmuring excitedly to one another. Meanwhile, all the boys just looked at them, dumbfounded. How could they get so caught up over an unofficial (not to mention stupid) celebration as that? They all gulped in unison as they saw the dark looks the girls held.

Luckily they were saved by the bell.

Yamamoto and Tsuna were having a conversation before the random girl announced the random announcement. The baseball star, as usual, just laughed at the announcement while commenting it as 'cute', thus earning him some happy stares from the girls and also… a little jealousy from a certain brunet.

Tsuna had turned red at hearing the announcement. He gave the swordsman a glance before immediately looking away, his face getting redder. The thought of kissing Yamamoto, even just the cheeks made his heart beat uncontrollably. He was afraid the other would notice his flustered look.

Though they had been dating for months now… they haven't even gone past to kissing. Not even just on the cheeks or forehead. They just stuck to holding hands, knowing they should at least take things slow.

But even with this said, Tsuna had been fantasizing how'd it be like kissing the baseball star. Not to mention how it felt. Just thinking about it made the brunet's heart flutter once more.

"Alright. Settle down. Get to your seats."

The teacher had entered the room and the sweet couple was forced to be separated back to their seats. Yamamoto held Tsuna's hand and gave it a light squeeze before finally letting go to wave. The brunet would often avoid eye contact or look away when Yamamoto would do that, for he was afraid he'd go red when he'd see those soft amber eyes.

Taking his seat, Tsuna ignored the glares of the fangirls of Yamamoto. Though, everyone practically knew the two were official, the 'Yamamoto fanclub' never gave up hope. They kept believing that Yamamoto would someday 'come to his senses' and realizes he was dating _Dame-Tsuna_.

Tsuna frowned as he finally gave up trying to understand what the equation on the board was all about and turned his attention outside the window. He looked at the beautiful blue sky and watched as a bird passed.

"Hey, hey… are you planning to kiss someone?"

Perking up slightly, Tsuna secretly looked at the two girls who were murmuring at one another.

"I'd kiss Gokudera-san… but he isn't here…" The girl sighed.

Tsuna then remembered about Reborn telling him about Bianchi's 'little visit' at Gokudera's apartment before sighing.

"…and I doubt he'd let you." The other girl giggled, thus earning her a little glare, "Well then, who are you planning to give a kiss?"

"Who else? But Ya-ma-mo-to-kun~!" The girl said with eyes sparkling.

"Good choice." The other said while making a contemplating look, "He isn't the type who turns down girls."

Brown eyes widen. His face heated up as he felt his heart grow heavy. It was true that Yamamoto had this attitude of never turning down a girl... back before they started dating. He wasn't sure if he would still accept chocolates from all the girls during Valentine's day now that they were going out together, because apparently, the next Valentine's day that was to come up will be the first one they'd celebrate _together_.

"I'd keep your mouths shut if you don't want detention." The teacher suddenly appeared before the two girls.

Tsuna felt a bit happy at that before deciding to look away to make sure that they don't notice the small smile that formed. But at the same time, he wasn't able to notice Yamamoto who was staring at him with a blank look.

* * *

_Vacant Period…_

"Hey Yamamoto! Over here!"

Yamamoto and Tsuna, who were chatting, both looked up at the same time and saw one of Yamamoto's baseball friends waving at him, "Coach wants to see you!"

"Ok!" Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, the brunet automatically smiled and nodded as if understanding the message and with the swordsman grinned widely, "I'll come back as soon as possible."

The brunet then flustered, "Y-you can take your time!"

And with that he watched his rain guardian leave while waving his hand. Tsuna returned the wave and just watched him until he finally vanished from sight. He sighed as he felt his heart beat slowly slow down. He had been nervous just by talking with Yamamoto. He couldn't even focus on their conversation as he kept remembering about _free kiss day_ and was tempted to even give the tall teen a small peck.

Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment, _'Uwaah! What am I thinking?'_

Slowly he puts his hands down and sighed when suddenly…

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Eh?"

He felt a small peck on the cheek. He felt his face grow red and heard a couple of gasps. As soon as the lips left he turned to the culprit who kissed him and saw Kyoko smiling brightly at him, pink dusting her beautiful face.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna spoke up, looking utterly shock.

The auburn haired girl giggled softly before speaking, "Did I surprise you?" She then gave him a wink, "Don't worry that was just a small friendship kiss. I just wanted to celebrate the _free kiss day_. It is a rare event after all."

"O-oh…" Tsuna said, not really sure on what to say.

"So…" Kyoko pulls a chair and sits down, "...have you… you know."

"H-huh?" Tsuna could somehow tell that Kyoko was trying to tell him something with those interested and curious huge hazel eyes.

Seeing the clueless look, Kyoko blinked, "You haven't given Yamamoto-kun a kiss?"

Tsuna turned red at the indirect accusation, "W-w-wha- w-why?"

The school idol hastily smiled, "Ah- well, no! I just thought it'd be natural that the two of you would find this interesting and actually… well… celebrate it in some way. But it's okay if you don't want to!" she then added, "It's up to your choice after all!"

Tsuna felt slightly embarrassed for Kyoko had a point, "W-well… it's not that I-I don't like it… and-and I don't really mind… but… may-maybe kissing him is a bit…"

"…embarrassing?" Kyoko continued, "But you're going out together."

"W-we are… but… we never… k-k-kissed." Tsuna ducked his head, his face glowing red, "I-I don't want to s-surprise him. And I w-want to give him space. He might t-think I'm rushing things."

Kyoko had a thoughtful look before turning to the shy brunet, "Well… you're friends right?"

"U-uhm… yes?"

"Then give him a friendship kiss!" Kyoko cheerfully said, "That way, you have all the reason to give him a kiss!"

"E-eh? B-b-b-t that's-"

"You want to kiss him, don't you?" Kyoko suddenly looked serious, "I know you want to. And I bet you'll never get another opportunity like this. So if I were you, I'd take this chance right now!"

"H-Hiieeee?" The auburn haired girl suddenly dragged the confused teen out the room, "Don't be afraid to show Yamamoto-kun how you feel for him Tsuna-kun! Now hurry! Before other girls does kisses him first!"

"EH?" And with that the brunet found himself running through the crowded halls, feeling slightly determined at the same time confused. Why was he doing this again?

"Hold it!"

Tsuna hastily halted and looked at the two girls in front of him in confusion.

"Sorry but we're not going to let you pass!" Girl number one spoke as she raised both her arms at the sides.

"Unless you're around, Yamamoto-san will never accept any of our kisses!" Girl number two exclaimed.

Caramel eyes widened, "W-wait… are you going to kiss him?"

"That's right!"

"But Yamamoto-san will never accept our kisses if you kiss him for sure!"

Tsuna turned red at what he heard, "W-what makes you say that?"

"It's too complicating to explain!" The first girl said with a frustrated look, "Now! We just have to make sure you don't get past us and let the other girls give their kisses to Yamamoto-san!"

"EH? There are more?!" Tsuna said in disbelief, _'Of course… knowing Yamamoto…'_ the young boss looked down the ground. He looked up to see the determined looks of the girls, _'What should I do? At this rate… if someone else gets to kiss Yamamoto…'_ His clenched his fists.

"_You want to kiss him, don't you?"_

The young boss pursed his lips, "Gomen… but… I won't give up so easily either."

The two girls were surprised at the sudden resolve that flared from the no-good teen and stepped back for a moment, almost like they were pushed back by a powerful force.

"I…" The brunet suddenly went red as he gulped softly and looked down, "I… mhhnmm…"

"What?" The two girls exchanged confused looks.

"I…I…" He looked up, his face all red and small tears of unknown (but soon to be known) embarrassment had welled up in those huge caramel eyes, "I w-want to k-k-kiss Yamamoto t-too!"

The girls were a bit taken aback at the confession (and at the adorable sight before them). Tsuna immediately noticed their stunned state and took the opportunity to run past them as quickly as he could. The girls snapped out from their shock as soon as Tsuna ran past them. The other was about to run after him only to be hold back.

She turned to her in confusion. Her friend just shook her head, "Let him be… let the cutie get his kiss."

"_What_ did you just call him?"

* * *

Tsuna panted as he finally finished the last flight of stairs. He stopped for a moment to try and regain his breath. When suddenly, squealing girls passed by him who also seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hurry! Hurry! I heard some girls are trying to kiss Yamamoto-san!"

"Let's join!"

Tsuna didn't even notice how tight he was gripping the stair's handle. Forgetting his exhaustion he ran once more like his life depended on it. He ran outside, not caring that he was still wearing his indoor shoes. He ran past Ryohei who called out to him EXTREMELY. He ran past Hibari who gave him a glare, but just decided to let it pass for now.

He was getting nearer! And nearer to his destination!

The baseball field!

With a sharp turn he finally arrived! However-

There Yamamoto stood, about to leave the field… and there, the girls stood with predatory eyes staring at their prey… his boyfriend.

He called to him, "Yama-!"

"Yamamoto-sama!" The crowd of girls rushed to him like a stampede, surprising the baseball star himself.

All the girls then crowd around the baseball star, successfully blocking his way. His teammates tried to help him, but the girls were too persistent.

"Yamamoto-san! It's _free kiss day_!" One of them spoke while trying to look cute.

"S-so I have heard.." Yamamoto nervously chuckled.

"Can we kiss you~?" The other one even dared to blush!

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and before he knew it he had stuffed his hands in his pockets and took out his pills and mittens.

"U-uhm well…" Yamamoto had no idea how to handle his current predicament. The girls were giving him that expectant look, but he really didn't want to receive any kisses… especially since he had a…

"Oi."

All attention went to the source of the serious voice. And much to Yamamoto's shock, his sight soon met with an angry-looking HDW Tsuna.

"T-Tsuna."

"Ohh~ Is the little boyfriend jealous?" Yamamoto frowned at the girl who dared tease Tsuna, but before he could even speak up, the brunet had directed a scary glare to the girl. The fierce glowing orange narrowed eyes were enough to make the girl shrink a bit.

"Step away from him…" the bright orange eyes were shadowed, making them look scarier as they glowed under his bangs. And to add to their horror, was it them or was his fists _smoking_?

There was a small silence before girl nervously spoke up, "I-I think I just heard the bell ring…" there was a chorus of agreement before they all slowly filed out of the area, while keeping a good five feet away from the brunet.

As soon as the two remaining boys were sure that all the people were gone, Tsuna slowly reverted back to his old no-good self. Yamamoto was about to say something when the brunet suddenly shrieked, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He bowed repeatedly while turning completely red.

"Hey, hey!" Yamamoto chuckled and approached the young boss and hugged him, "It's okay."

Tsuna stiffened at the hug, before hesitantly returning it, "I…I w-wasn't able to control myself… I-I'm sorry."

Yamamoto grinned as he placed his chin on Tsuna's soft hair, "It's okay. You're cute when you're jealous."

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna went redder.

"Hahaha! Maa, maa… I'm only telling you the truth." Yamamoto lets go of the other and smiled at the embarrassed look the other held, "By the way, why'd you come? Was it only to save me from those girls?"

Caramel eyes widened, "W-well… y…you see… Ya… Yamamoto I…"

"Hm?" Amber eyes gaze down at him, making it harder for the brunet to speak as he tried to avoid eye contact. His hands clenched before slowly taking hold of the other's.

"Tsu-"

_Chu!_

Amber eyes widen and red immediately spread on his cheeks as he felt a pair of soft and warm lips on his cheek. Slowly, he felt the soft touch leave and turned to Tsuna while unconsciously holding the place he was just kissed.

Tsuna was now looking anywhere but at Yamamoto as he tried to explain, "I-It's f-free k-kiss d-day… so I thought… it was only a-a f-friendship kiss s-s-o- mmph!"

Yamamoto had suddenly grabbed the sides of the brunet's face and gently tilted it up. And before the young boss knew it, he felt a pair of lips touch his own. He felt his eyes widen in shock. His heart started beating fast and finally… he held the hands that held his face and kissed back.

Slowly, they separated and stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Tsuna smiled softly while leaning his face against the baseball star's hand, Yamamoto returned the smile before giving the other another affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Ya…Yamamoto…" Tsuna hesitated, "I-I…I love you…"

Yamamoto felt his smile grow wider as he hugged the brunet once more, "I love you too Tsuna."

The brunet's face lightened up and happily hugged the other as well.

The two stayed like that for awhile and soon decided to separate. Their hands were entwined as they went back to the building.

"U-uhm… hey Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, "Hm? What's up?"

"C-can…" Tsuna looked down the ground, "…mnnhh…"

"What was that?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna looked up with a blush, "C-can we have… f-f-free kiss d-day e-everyday…?"

Yamamoto looked at the other in shock but smiled immediately, "We don't need to!"

"E-eh?"

"Because I'll kiss you even without the kid's fake announcement of _free kiss day_!"

**_The End_**

* * *

Free kiss day was actually celebrated in class too. I was kinda all nervous with that event because I wanted to kiss my crush... on the cheek only! But I didn't want to intrude his personal space... so I had to held myself back... then my girl classmates gave me kisses i gave them kisses too... but I swore not to kiss any guy until I kiss my own crush...

Of course that never happened... but the best part was that... at least I got a hug from him that day... and a cheek-to-cheek kind of kiss... it made me really happy.

So anyway! Enough rambling, I hope you guys liked it and I hope you review! ;)


End file.
